This application is a 35 U.S.C. §371 National Stage Application of PCT/EP2014/062519, filed on Jun. 16, 2014, which claims the benefit of priority to Ser. No. DE 10 2013 211 626.8, filed on Jun. 20, 2013 in Germany, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present disclosure relates to a sensor for detecting a position of an effective surface of the sensor and a method for detecting a position of an effective surface of the sensor.
Pressure exerts a force on a surface, which is deformed by the pressure due to an elasticity of a material of the surface. The deformation may be measured in order to be able to draw conclusions about the pressure via characteristic material values.
U.S. Pat. No. 2011/0308323 A1 describes a piezoresistive pressure sensor.